


Married life's little pleasures

by CyrahX



Series: The many stages of Jay and Dick's very special relationship [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Married Couple, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrahX/pseuds/CyrahX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Dick feel untouchable in their young marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married life's little pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I better upload now, before I won't find the time to anymore. p.p

After one year of a sometimes tough but always fulfilling marriage, Jason and Dick have discovered certain new pleasures that required trust and a strong bond. 

They felt like no one and nothing could tear them apart - even if some people seemed to try sometimes. But Jason and Dick would always show them that they had the upper hand, that it was them who won in the end. 

They behaved like grounded adults, so that especially Bruce couldn't believe his eyes and ears sometimes. 

Even their friends were surprised about the development of their relationship every time they met. Especially Roy, when Dick and Jay showed up at his apartment for a threesome. 

Roy had been under so much stress lately and he had had another fight with Ollie; that always led to anger and frustration. Jason and Dick had talked about that one night in bed while cuddling, when Dick had joked: 

"Man, he really needs a good fuck." 

Jason had taken that a bit too serious, and then they had been talking about helping their friend out with what they could. It had been strange, but hadn’t seemed wrong. The joke had turned into a conversation, and the conversation into a planning. They had talked about what they’d be okay with, and what would go too far. 

"I can't believe we decided to fuck our friend," Jason had realized at the end of their conversation. 

"He'd do the same for us," Dick had said, but neither of them could really take that serious in that context. 

Jason had held him tighter then, 

"You're still mine, understood?" 

Dick had chuckled, "And I'll always be." 

And that was pretty much it. They trusted one another and they especially trusted in the strength of their adult relationship. They could do this. 

So the next day they stood in Roy's entrance hall and wanted to get it started. 

"Y-you guys are married!" Roy exclaimed scandalized, after which Dick and Jay looked at each other amused. 

"We are. So what?" Jay said with a smirk. 

"You really wanna do this?" 

"Believe me, it's what you need. I know that by experience," Dick commented reassuringly. 

"Oh God. I mean, I wouldn't say no I guess, but - oh God." 

"Chill, Roy," Jason said, 

"It's just sex." 

"It _does_ sound ridiculous if you say it like that..." Roy said, looking defeated, then he was convinced, 

"Just sex." 

The married couple had planned every detail. 

Jason didn't want Roy inside Dick; that would be a tad too tough for him, even if it was his best friend. Maybe even _especially_ because he was his best friend. 

Instead they had decided to just take turns at topping him and please their friend together. And that was what they did. 

At first. 

They got to lay Roy. 

Roy was versatile; he liked sex as both top and bottom. Jay and Dick knew exactly what to do to their friend to help him relax, help him forget - Jason was the first one to watch his husband penetrate Roy. 

It was hot; Dick was very gentle and just so skilled. He started with slow thrusts, and he looked beautiful: the way he moved was just so _him_. Jason would let Dick top some time again, he thought while beginning to stroke his own cock. 

Roy was enjoying himself, one could tell that. Well, who wouldn't love to get a taste of Dick Grayson? 

Jason couldn't sit there any longer, so he positioned himself behind his husband and gently pushed inside him while he was taking Roy. 

Jason’s thrusts were a lot stronger and caused Dick’s to be about the same, forcing louder moans and groans out of Roy and Dick with that, which was just incredible. 

Like they had planned, they switched then, and Jason topped Roy doggy style while Dick slid his body underneath Roy’s and caressed their friend's nipples and cock, kissing parts of his body while he was at it. 

Dick had been like a foretaste, the tease. Jason was the one who brought him to the edge. 

They fucked while Jason shared possessive and hot kisses with his husband with Roy in between them - he needed that to show Dick that he still was his. That he was his only one. Dick needed that too; he was constantly touching Jason as well. 

But then Roy voiced that desire he had been keeping inside the whole time, and that changed everything. 

"Dick... I want Dick too... Please?" 

First Jay didn't get it, but when Roy grabbed Dick who was trapped underneath him anyway and intended to put his legs on his shoulders, the married couple shared looks. 

Worried looks, confused looks. 

But they didn't object, they didn’t stop him. Roy was their friend, and he needed them. 

So Roy took Dick while Jason continued fucking him good, his thrusts having gotten stronger and a lot more raw. He didn't even intend to. 

It was just sex, he told himself over and over again. 

When they were finished, Roy was so high; high from the pleasure he had been lacking and needing lately. They had done a good job, that was for sure. 

Jay and Dick finished up and let their friend lay in his bed, letting him catch his breath and enjoy the aftermath of their little gift a little longer. Dick sought Jason's embrace then and pressed a kiss onto his shoulder. 

They kept sharing affection and intimacy for the rest of the day, signaling their fondness and love, and slept in each other's arms; the events of the day still in their minds. They were proud and happy that they could so this, that their relationship was strong and steady enough to accept what they did. 

They were fine. Just fine.


End file.
